Wonderful Life
by KTREVINO
Summary: Tyler Lockwood has recently become a werewolf and he has this whole new anger that is undescrible, no one can help, except one young Gilbert.. Don't worry everyone! It will get better xD  HEHE,
1. Accidental Action

**SUP ^,^ This is my first story and I'm a little nervous.. okay, a lot. I know this first chapter is really short but I didn't want to write lots for people to say it's not very good. So pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review and tell me what cha think? (;  
**

Chapter one,

Tyler walked off the field feeling disappointed and un-fulfilled. He literally had to play a tenth, maybe less than that of what his best would be. Tyler sighed and continued to walk to the locker room. Matt being the guy he is noticed the strange look etched upon his best friend's face. He approached him as Tyler pulled off his usually sweat drenched jersey and through it carelessly in his gym bag. Matt smiled and placed his hand on the depressed boys shoulder. Tyler barley turned his head, just his deep brown eyes. 'Hey,' was all he said. Matt pulled his hand away and leaned on the locker parallel to Tyler's. "Some thing wrong, man?" He asked, pure worry in his voice. Tyler sighed and shook his head. 'Not really, except I changed into a fucking werewolf last night and tried to kill your ex- vampire girlfriend, who helped chain me up just in case I got free and went on a killing spree, and now I have to be really careful when I play football because now I have superhuman wolf strength and I may accidentally kill you and the other guys, but other than that I found a quarter on the floor today, and your day's been?' He could imagine Matt's face if he told him that. He smiled slightly and looked into his friend's concerned face. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about the game next week," He said casually knowing he was a good liar, as he always use to have to lie to teachers when he use to turn up with mysterious bruises from his late father.  
Matt smiled in understand. "Don't worry, man. That team suck, we'll win hands down." And with that Matt patted Tyler on the back and headed to his own locker. God he wished Mason was here. Caroline was great and every thing but she doesn't know what it's like. He needed to talk to some one about this. He couldn't even tell his best friend who who'd known since they were in diapers, the only one that knew the abuse he use to go through from the Mayor, the only one that knew about his mother's drinking problem. Matt was his brother.  
Tyler felt the anger pulse through him and he quickly exited the small sweat stenched room. He hooked his gym bag around his name brang sweater and hurried to his car. He through the bag in carelessly and turned the key in the ignition and through the car into drive. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt like he had to be some where.  
he was doing eighty in a fifty zone, swerving in and out of cars, horns blaring at him from all directions. He honestly didn't care.  
As he drove by th woods he knew he would be safe there. Usually you would get the vibe that the woods is not safe, especially when you're on you own. He parked up onto the hard shoulder lane and jumped out of the car and ran into the darkness. He used his enhanced strength to push himself further and faster. He stopped when he felt at home. Maybe it was his inner wolf.  
He looked around and he knew exactly where he was, he sighed in frustration. If he walked a little further he would be by the old Lockwood place, where he experienced fate worse than pain. He shivered at the memory of his bones breaking and he pushed the thought out of his head. He knew even further up was the watering hole.

I stopped as I heard footsteps padding ahead. I could pratically smell them from here, I'm suprised I hadn't noticed earlier. The person smelt amazing, like forbidden fruit. Honey and mint? It smelt amazing. I found myself being drawn to the scent, I wanted to know who it was.  
I saw the figure of a boy younger than myself facing away from me. I felt angry at myself for feeling that way about another guy. The boy was staring intently towards the lake. Tyler just watched him. The boy turned around after a while, and Tyler sighed as he saw who it was. "Oh hey, man," The younger teen said casually.  
"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Tyler snapped back in response. Jeremy just shrugged and ran his fingers through his recently cut hair. Tyler found himself watching the action with an intense stare, mesmerised by the simple movement. Tyler noticed he looked less like a shaggy dog, but hey who was he to talk, right? Tyler thought darkly. "I use to come here a lot with Vicki when, y'know, and I was just thinking about her today and I guess I just came here." He shrugged again and a slight blush creeped onto his face.' My eyes where drawn to it again. Fuck sake, Lockwood! "God she had you whipped." I laughed cruelly trying to get back on track. Jeremy seemed un effected but the comment, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

Tyler continued to laugh. "And you weren't?" Jeremy shot back. Tyler stopped abruptly. "I was not whipped!" He said harshly through his teeth, approaching the other team. Jeremy just snorted and started walking away. "Sure, man. Well, cya." Tyler could feel his blood literally boil and he stalked after the old addict. Hah, he had ammo. "Sure you weren't out here getting high **again**, Gilbert? I know you user's talk shit." Jeremy laughed and it suddenly began to heave with rain. Jeremy turned around in panic. "Shit, can you smell that?" He said looking around the woods. Tyler instantly started to smell the air, looking with his nose. "Smells like wet **dog**." Jeremy said before turning away.  
That's it. Tyler snapped and grabbed Jeremy's arm holding him in place before planting a heavy fist in Jeremy's nose. The younger boys head snapped back with a loud crack. He fell to the floor limply, Tyler still holding his arm.

**If you review, you're a babe. **


	2. Breakdown

**THANK-YOU for all the reviews! x33 I was SOOOOOOOOO happy when I read them, I couldn't stop smiling all day , teehee, thank-you again XD- Well as you can tell this is my second chapter. {YAAAAY} I think I'm going to post a chapter ever day because I'm on the school holidays and hopefully I can butter you all up? (: hehe, for this one I added only a little bit of kissing, because I didn't want them to dive into anything just yet, I would like to build up the tension and then it will be like BOOM! Whoa, chill KTREVINO! {: Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm thankful for the reviews, I think that's my favourite part xD PEACEOUT! :D**

Chapter Two,

Tyler released his arm and sunk to the cold damp ground, to sit with the boy. He grabbed the lifeless Jeremy's shoulders and shook them fiercely watching carefully for any sign of movement. "Gilbert! Gilbert!" Tyler shouted, his voice cracking slightly. Visions filled his mind of a dead Sara on the floor of his study, lieing the same way Jeremy was now.  
He closed his eyes and started silently weeping for the dead teen. He released his lifeless body and gently lay him back on the ground and took hold of his damp, ice cold hand. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so _**so**_, sorry," It was strange for Tyler to cry, he didn't cry for Sara, but for some reason he cried for the boy he never got on with, the boy he fought with all the time for the love of a girl who wasn't even alive any more. Tyler heard a muffled laugh and his head snapped down to the teenager. His mouth met a strong fist and Tyler was falling backwards, releasing the hand instantly. He knew if he were aware it wouldn't of hurt but he got caught of guard. "Jackass," Jeremy mumbled, standing up rubbing all the mud and dirt off his back and legs. He brought his damp sleeve and wiped the blood from his nose.  
Tyler was stunned. He started blinking furiously. "Gilbert, you were, now your, and then you-you," Tyler remember the throbbing in his lips, "you _**punched**_ me in the fucking face!" Tyler suddenly stood up and stormed Jeremy, the anger returning. Jeremy scoffed and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that a punch in the mouth was worse than, I don't know _**dieing**_?" He wiped the remaining blood off his face and shook his head.  
Tyler watched as he wiped the blood away and remembered what caused it. "You were dead, Gilbert. Well I swear you were." Tyler felt uncomfortable and rubbed the rape of his neck.  
"Oh yeah, I was. You snapped my neck, that's the second time that's happened now, and it really hurts like a bitch." Jeremy got lost in thought and moved his neck side to side. "But I have this," he lifted his hand high to show a large silver ring. "It keeps me from dieing out of supernatural causes. Like the one that just happened to me by yourself, the wolf man." Tyler growled and tried to ignore the comment. This is too much. Vampire's, Werewolves and now Immortality rings, what the hell is next? Witches? I can see it now, 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, home of the teal life bedtime stories.'

Jeremy studied Tyler carefully, and he could see that Tyler felt bad, he kept shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath.  
"Hey, man. It's not your fault." It obviously was, I mean he did kill the guy, but he didn't realise his knew found strength.  
Tyler flipped out. "What? How can you say that, of course it's my fault. If you didn't have that weird immortal ring, you would be fucking dead, Gilbert!" Tyler started to pace back and forth, yelling at himself for being such a failure. Talking about how his father never loved him or he wouldn't have beat him senseless. His mother didn't love him that's why she drank all the time, so she didn't have to deal with him. Saying that his uncle abandoned him when he needed him the most. Jeremy just watched Tyler, and in particular watched the way his muscles bunched under his sweater, and how the rain had caused for his clothes to stick to his body like paper, exposing the shape of his chiseled abs and the way they moved under the fabric.  
Whoa, what the fuck? I am not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I'm just not gay. But why the hell am I thinking about another dude this way? And Tyler fricking Lockwood of all people. It's just because I've lost a lot of blood and I'm not thinking straight.  
Jeremy returned back to reality and Tyler was still rambling, he could see he was about to cry so he thought he would intervene.  
"Tyler," no response, "Tyler!" He turned and Jeremy placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Chill man, it's all going to be alright, OK?" Tyler shook his head and his lip began to quiver. "It's not though, man. It's not." I'm guessing Tyler began to cry as his chest started to heave. It was hard to tell as it was raining. Tyler suddenly leaned into Jeremy and collapsed onto the floor. Jeremy went with him and left his hand on his shoulder letting him cry it out. Jeremy cradled Tyler's cold, large body in his own trying his best to comfort him. They were there for a unknown period of time just holding on to each other as there lives depended on it. After a while Tyler sat up and his eyes were dilated and had noticeable red rims around them. He had never looked more human, Jeremy thought. Mesmerised by how Tyler could even pull of the sad look.

Tyler kept his eyes on his hands in his laps as the rain still poured down. They were going to get ill. But Tyler didn't care.  
He could see Jeremy staring at him from the corner of his eye and he didn't know what to say. Luckily Jeremy had that covered.  
"Everything is gonna be OK though, man. I mean c'mon. _**Your**_ Tyler Lockwood. The most popular guy in school, who all the girls want, and all the guys want to be. You may be the biggest jackass ever," Tyler laughed, "but you wouldn't be you if you weren't." Tyler was very aware that himself and Jeremy were still touching and he liked it.

Tyler turned to face Jeremy and he shuffled closer. "Thanks, Gilbert." Tyler said sounding honestly thankful. Jeremy smiled in response.  
"Anytime, Lockwood." The boys both laughed slightly. Jeremy could feel Tyler's hot breath on his face and it made his lips dry. So his reflex action was to lick them. Tyler's eyes slid to Jeremy's lips and he watched with an intense stare. He swallowed hard and his Adam's apple dropped and rose slowly. A drop of the weather rolled down the younger teens nose and slowly glided onto his lips, leaving a trail. Tyler couldn't help but reach over and touch the droplet. Jeremy shivered at the touch and Tyler's heartbeat accelerated and he could feel it pounding in his chest. A warm sensation ran through Jeremy's body as Tyler's fingers lingered on his lips. Tyler's hand left his lips and slowly he traced the taller teens jaw line. Jeremy just froze and shuddered as Tyler finger hooked under Jeremy's ear and stopped on his cheek. Jeremy felt the blood rush up his neck and spread onto his face. His cheeks felt alight. Tyler made soothing circles on his cheek and he cupped it gently in his big strong hand and pulled Jeremy closer to his face. Both boys closed there eyes and Tyler took the lead. Jeremy wanted to lean in further but Tyler was teasing him and holding him in place.  
Tyler leaned in agonisingly slowly and their lips brushed, softly. Jeremy was surprised by how soft Tyler's lips were. Tyler leaned even further in so their lips were now connected. It wasn't a hard kiss or a passionate one, it was soft and gentle, like a first kiss should be. Tyler leaned his head against Jeremy's and stroked his face.  
In a flash of an eye, Jeremy almost fell forward where he had been leaning into Tyler's hand. He opened his eyes in shock to see that no one was there other then himself. Not a trace of Tyler. Not a sign to show that some one other then his self was there. Jeremy stood up and a small smile played at the edge of his lips. He touched them and he could still feel the warmth. He shook his sopping hair, seeing drops flying out every where. He smiled once more and bit his lip. He turned the other way and head back home. It was gonna be a long walk, but it's not like he didn't have anything to talk about.  
So today's events consist of, dieing and being kissed by Tyler Lockwood. He didn't know which one was more strange.

**Would you mind reviewing again? I'll love you forever! XD**


	3. Tease

**Hey Guys! (: I'm really thankful for my reviews. They make me so happy ;D OOKAIE, So chapter three is up XD I hope you like this one. my deepest apologies.. I wrote this straight from mind because I was Christmas shopping all day, forgive me? But I hope this one is alright. And don't worry, next chapter will have some Jeremy and Tyler action! (; But I'm a little nervous, because I get embarrassed fairly easy so it's gonna be hard for me to write. I know that's not a very good thing for a fanfictioner to say, but I thought I'd be honest. Well I really hope you like this chapter (: KTREVINO OUT ,**

Chapter 3,

The next morning Jeremy was dreading going to school. Having to see him. He went to bed really happy, excited for today. But when he woke up he has a knot in his stomach the size of a bowling ball.  
He dressed slowly, taking his time so he would be late. Jeremy's dress sense has improved a lot since Anna died. He actually cared what he looked like now. Before he would just through on the usual jeans, t-shirt and jacket. But now he made an effort. Jeremy had matured. And he wasn't the only one that noticed.

Where the fuck was he? Tyler thought angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists. He hadn't been able to get Jeremy out of his head at all last night. He growled to himself. Tyler Lockwood was no fag. He's never been attracted or even thought of another guy in the way he's been amazing Jeremy for the last seventeen hours. God, his father would be looking up at him in hatred. Yeah he may have been the mayor of the town and every one loved him. But he was in hell. For sure. Tyler sighed heavily closing his eyes. God knows he'll be going there, too. Tyler sighed another heavy sigh as he saw only a few of his fellow class mates were still out here. He couldn't afford another detention. He shook his head and turned towards the school, his head hung low, disappointment stained on his face.

Jeremy watched the large muscuar boy walk into the old building and he waited until his whole figure was out of sight before he even dared move. He smiled to himself in relief, and started to walk into the next six hours of his life. The hours had paced by quickly, with no sign of Tyler. Well it wasn't without effort. He had to take the long way to class, avoiding Tyler's locker and had to pretend to be 'sick' at P.E so he didn't have to see him in football practice. To see the sweat glistening of him from the hot ball of sun, his muscles moving under his fabric. Snap out of it, Gilbert.  
Last class now. Biology, great. Nothing interesting there. In the lesson we.. I don't even know. My partner did all the work. I felt kind of bad but she assured me that she loved this and wanted to do it. Who was I to object? When the bell finally rang relief and fear swept through Jeremy. There was no way he was going to be able to avoid him now. Maybe if he rushed out he wouldn't get caught. He knew Tyler would probably be talking to some girl's or his jock friends. Jeremy grabbed his bag pack and smiled kindly at his partner who wheezed in response and returned with a wave. Jeremy jumped slightly as the loud noise fell from her mouth but he chose to ignore it.  
He walked quickly, ignoring 'hey's' from students and 'why are you in such a rush too's' from his fellow teachers. He felt some relief for he hadn't brought his car today. He knew if he had he would of never been to escape from him. As he walked down the street he slowed his pace, feeling safer. A small smile crept on to his lips as he realised he would have the house to himself tonight. Jenna was going out to dinner with Alaric, and God knows she won't be home till tomorrow. She'll call like a thousand times thought to make sure I'm alright and there's enough food, even when she's filled the refrigerator solid. Elena was probably going to be at the Old boarding house with Stefan. Ever since she's got back together with him they've been glued together, so I know she'll take full advantage of the fact Jenna's not gonna be in for the night. I know she'll also call a thousand and one times. She's even more crazy then Jenna. Jeremy pulled out his phone and aimlessly re-read through his texts. He had nothing better to do.

He finally approached the house and walked through the small yard fence door and placed his phone away. He shut the door behind him. When he turned back around he took a double take. He blinked furiously and his heart started pounding faster. It felt like it was about to rip through his chest.  
Sitting there on his porch was the boy that made his day hell. He sat there casually with his legs open and his arms resting on them. He was wearing his red Jersey and some deep blue jeans. He looked so good. Jeremy felt embarrassed and under dressed. Wait what? He was wearing a fucking Jersey and he thinks he's under boy looked up and his deep continuous eyes stared into Jeremy's. Jeremy's heart picked up the pace if that were even possible as he scanned over the athletic boy. God he was hot. He didn't even care that he called him that. He was. It was obvious, anyone that said other wise would be lieing.  
Tyler stood up slowly, keeping his eyes focused on Jeremy's own. "Hey," he said with an un recognisable tone. Jeremy found himself unable to speak. He just nodded in response and swallowed with harsh force. It hurt slightly where his mouth had gotten so dry. He coughed one and nothing changed. They both continued to stare at one another with questionable eyes.  
"Can I come in?" Tyler asked breaking the silence. He released the silence wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual. This time he opened his mouth, but still nothing came out. He tried to force a word from his lungs but he didn't get anything. Just some sort of quite cracking.

Tyler smiled crookedly as his saw Jeremy's discomfort and he enjoyed it a little too much. "I'll take that as a yes, Gilbert." He said with a cocky tone. Jeremy just swallowed and made a forced noise from his throat before walking towards the entrance of the Gilbert household. He pulled the silver key from his back pocket and slowly and clumsily filled the lock and opened the door. He walked in with unnatural speed for him and held the door open for Tyler staring down at his shoes. Tyler smiled once again and walked in, making sure to brush Jeremy's chest with his own shoulders. He got a frightened yelp and he smiled with satisfaction. He'd been here enough times and he knew where every thing was, so instead of making this more awkward for the taller teen still standing by the door he walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the three chairs. Jeremy slammed the door shut accidentally. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath and Tyler had to let out a slight laugh, he turned it into a cough and restrained from smiling. Jeremy hurried into the kitchen, looking really odd, but adorable. He kept his arms at his side and opened the refrigerator door. He grabbed two Cokes and looked at me. His mouth was slightly open and I could here his staggered breath. I nodded trying to keep the smile from creeping on my face. I literally had to bite my bottom lip to stop from laughing. Jeremy closed the refrigerator door with his foot and brought the cans over. his eyes fixated on my lips and he looked like a deer in headlights. I felt the smug satisfaction to get Gilbert to give me the look he probably gives girls.  
He slide the can over, obviously not wanting to touch me. I bit harder on my lip and it started to ache. This was just too funny.  
He watched Jeremy open his can quickly and gulp half the contents of the can quickly. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. He smiled when he pulled the can away from his now moist lips. I couldn't help but watch him lick them. It was like the woods all over again. God, he was hot.  
"So Tyler, what are you doing here?" He asked slightly out of breath from drinking his Coke to fast. He shivered slighly and a small laugh escaped my clamped lips. I remembered why I was here. "Oh, nothing. Just wanting to know why the hell you've been avoiding me all fucking day?" I could here the anger in my voice rise slightly. Jeremy laughed uncomfortably. "What? You're crazy. Crazy. What-Why, why would I be, um, avoiding you?"  
I laughed once. "Probally because of yesterday, right?"  
"I don't know what your talking about, Lockwood." He said rubbing his arm as if it were cold in here.  
I could feel the kid inside me laugh. I got up and slowly approached Jeremy as I noticed him swallowing a couple of times. "Oh, I think you know. Yesterday in the woods? Ring a bell?" Jeremy started to retreat and Tyler had to bit hard onto his lip once again. "The woods, as in me, and you. You who is uh, Tyler. And uh, I'm Jeremy. Yes. Jeremy. What?" Blood rushed up his neck and flooded his cheeks.  
Tyler was going to die of laughter, literally. Oh my God, it was so much fun to see him squirm.  
"Gilbert, we kissed." Jeremy leaped at least two feet in the air as I said kiss.  
"What? Are you sure that was me, because you know, you've even said it yourself I look like a girl, so maybe it was just some one that looked a lot like me. Yeah, there's a girl in my English Lit who has my hair and ey-" I came crashing against Jeremy, so our chest's were pressed tightly together. I looped my arm around his waist and I used my force to pull him even closer. It wasn't hard, but it was hard to not pull him to close or I could snap his back.  
"Wha-What. What, are you doing?" He said stuttering his words.  
I looked him in the eye and breathed heavily in his face so he felt my hot breath in his face. "I'm gonna refresh your memory," I leaned in and our lips were about half an inch apart. I could feel his cold, heavy breath in my mouth. Jeremy closed his eyes and was leaned in further.  
I placed my index finger on his mouth and his eyes snapped open. "But not yet.."

**Ehe -_-" Cliffhanger. I'd like it very much if you reviewed xD .. **


	4. All the small things

**Hey every one. I'm so very sorry for not updating yesterday, I was in a really bad mood and I didn't want that to effect the story, because it might have ended up in Tyler killing Jeremy or something.. DX o_o But anyway, I was re-reading the story and I have been moving a little too fast, and that's the one thing I don't want. I think I just got too excited. So I'm gonna slow it down a bit more, and I'm really sorry on the previous chapter I forgot to do spellchecker and the chapter came out in a blur, I'M SO SORRY D:  
**

** I would like to take this time to thank every one that's read this and reviewed. ami021390, Toulip Fontana, primavera15, Vesuvious, firegirl16, Nemo, Alex and Akaistorm. I'm so thankful xD. And I'm so grateful for your reviews, they get me really pumped so I can write more! (: Here's another chapter. I loved writing it and I hope you'll like it too! Yours forever, KTREVINO -xo**

Chapter 4,

Jeremy lay on his bed thinking about everything that's occurred in the last 48 hours. It's been a hectic two days.  
The teen sighed and put his hands behind his head, turning over to face the ceiling. What kind of ass hole comes over and embarrasses you, teases you and then refuses to kiss you? Son of a _**bitch**_. Jeremy groaned and rolled over bringing the pillow over his head, trying to block out the screaming thoughts.

xo

Tyler Lockwood was feeling pretty damn proud of himself right now. He made the once punk ass Jeremy Gilbert nervous. He boomed with laughter as he remembered his face. "God Lockwood, you're one funny guy." He told himself smiling, and quickly patting himself on the back.

xo

Thank _**God**_ it was the weekend. I honestly don't think I could take another day of Lockwood.  
Jeremy was still fuming with anger from the previous evening's events. He sighed and shook his head sharply from side to side. He walked over to his stereo and put on some 'Blink-182 - All the small things." He turned it up loud, knowing Jenna and Elena still wouldn't be home.  
He instantly got into it, first just walking around the room, cleaning things up, bouncing his head slightly. But as the song hit the chorus, his shoulders started to go, soon followed by his legs, then as soon as the guitar solo came along, his whole body was moving. Playing air guitar.  
He suddenly jumped on the bed as the chorus took place again and really lost it. Bouncing up and down like a headless chicken. "Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home!" Jeremy was pulled from his rock star fantasy when a sharp knock came to the door. It took him by surprise and he turned to see who it was, only to get his foot caught in his bed sheets and fell loudly on the floor, bringing down his side lamp and the table with him. He groaned as the air got knocked out of him.  
A _**deep**_ boom of laughter came from the other side of the room and Jeremy knew who it was all to well, just by the deep tone of the laugh. Lockwood, the king of the asses.  
He didn't move, he just closed his eyes, bringing his hands to his face shielding himself, hoping to wake. "Dear God!" He mumbled under his hands.  
The laughter stopped after a long while. A looooooong while. The music was shut off. Jeremy heard heavy footsteps coming towards them, and he felt like he was in a horror movie, his breath catching in his throat.  
After a while of silence, he spread his index finger away from his middle one to see.

xo

Tyler was standing there, looking down at him biting his lip. Obviously to stop from laughing. Great. Jeremy noticed that Tyler was looking extra handsome today. Wearing a black t-shirt, deep blue jeans, black high-tops and a leather jacket. All of it suited it him perfectly. Like the clothes were purposely made for him alone. He had the body and face any model would kill for.  
The face of perfection was staring down at him, and he had fallen off the bed.. singing and .. dancing. God!  
I lifted my head to purposely smack it on the hard wood floor. Something escaped Tyler's lips, like a tightly caged laugh trying to get out. I sighed and took my hands away from my face, and I felt my self blush heavily. My neck and face were extremely hot. Nice going, Gilbert.  
Tyler removed his teeth from his lips and a kind smile spread across his face. "You're adorable." Argh! I just fucking made a fool of myself and he calls me adorable. My face got even hotter, if that were possible. Tyler held his hand out, offering. I blinked furiously and took it. He pulled me up easily, like I was a feather. God he was strong. When he helped me up, I felt my head spin. He steadied me, holding onto one of my arms, while still holding my hand. I tensed and he squeezed my bicep. His eyes were on my arm and he coughed uncomfortably. He shook his head and looked into my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked honestly sounding concerned.  
I nodded. "I just got up to fast." He smiled and pushed me gently onto the bed releasing my hand. He walked across the room and grabbed the chair from my desk and pulled it over to the bed. Sitting on it, looking around my room. Silence.  
When I felt better I finally got up the courage to speak. "Um, what are you, uh, doing here Tyler?" I asked tying my hardest to keep the panic from my voice.

xo

He noticed it. He smiled that cocky crooked smile and I found my self struggling for breath. "I am here. To take you on a _**date**_ tonight." He said, keeping his eyes on mine, searching for something in them.  
I was stunned, and I think this showed because I felt myself un able to move. An inch. Not to even blink. I was like a statue. After a few minutes of silence, Tyler began to look worried.

xo

"Gilbert?" Nothing. "Gilbert." He started to sound angry. "Fine, don't answer me, but _**believe**_ me," he got up and moved the chair back to it's original place, "there's no way in hell you're not coming with me. Even if I have to drag you by your girly hair. Even if I have to lure you out with Blink-182 tickets or something. _**You. Are. Going. Out. With. Me.**_" He said incredibly sharp. He smiled and walked over to me. Move dumb ass! Say something, kick him, kiss him, even dance. Okay maybe not that, but do something!  
Tyler bent down and stroked my hair and planted a hot wet kiss on my cheek, bringing it slowly down to the edge of my lips before laughing on my frozen skin. He got up slowly, and started walking towards the door."I'll pick you up at eight tonight, Gilbert. Dress nice, some thing.. Formal. I'll cya later." He stopped at the door frame and spun around. "By the way, you suck at dancing." He could barely finish the sentence without laughing, and I heard him continue to do so all the way down the stairs and out the door. Even then I heard him laughing through my **CLOSED** window.

xo

Jeremy heard Tyler's car start noisily and take off, loudly. The ghost of his laughter still lingering. Jeremy found himself still unable to move. What the _**fuck**_ just happened?

**Hehe XD I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought? Tell me anything! :D**


	5. Nervous wreck

**_Hey guys! I'm so effing sorry ;( I havn't updated my story in like 7 months or something? Blimey. I'm sorry. I just havn't been able to for two reason. One~ I've been studying for my exams & Two ~ I havn't been inspired enough to write. But I'm on the summer holidays now so you should be seeing a lot more updates. _**  
**_I know this chapter is so short. But I just wanted to do a little so you know that I'm back! I will be doing a much longer one in the next couple of days, so I'm looking foward to that! Yet again I'm begging for your forgivness. Anyway enough about this. I hope you like the story! xD_****_ I love you._**

Two hours later, Jeremy finally regained the ability to move.  
'I'm going on a date...' He stood up so fast that he got a head rush. 'I'm going on a date?' He clasped his hand over his mouth and slowly brought it down his neck. '**HOLY SHIT**!'  
He dashed around the room, sliding on the wooden floor in his socks. 'What am I going to wear?' The thought suddenly hit him and he stopped dead. I'm acting like a fucking girl. Act like you would on a normal date.  
He walked towards the mirror casually and looked at himself. He cockily played with the collar on his shirt, smirking at his reflection and winked at himself. 'You come here often, hot stuff?' He laughed.  
His saw in the reflection his phone light up and turned around and picked it up.  
It was a text message. From Tyler. His hands became slick, causing him to almost drop the phone. He opened the text with shaky fingers.

_'I'll be there in twenty. You better be ready, Gilbert.'_

'OH SHIT! He's on his way!' He squealed and started running around the room.  
He ran towards his closet, rummaging through his clothes for something decent. What did Lockwood say? He tried to remember the convocation he had had with Tyler hours ago.  
_'Dress nice, some thing.. Formal.'_ What the fuck does formal mean? A tux? No, I am **not** wearing a tux.  
He kept scrambling through his clothes. He found a light blue shirt which looked pretty formal. He through of his other t-shirt and buttoned up the shirt.  
'Shit!' He quickly took of the shirt again and ran to the bathroom, slipping on the way and falling on his ass. He crawled to the bathroom and finally stood up. He grabbed the deodorant and sprayed loads on each pit, paranoid. He was sweating **a lot**. He brushed his teeth also while he was there.  
After he got that cold, fresh mint feeling in his mouth he bared his teeth towards the mirror and nodded with success. Fuck. What happens if he thinks I'm trying to hard? He'll have another excuse to rip the shit out of me. He hurried downstairs and ran straight into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw that Jenna's triple chocolate birthday cake was there. He clumsily grabbed a small piece and shoved it in his mouth.  
After he finished he looked in the mirror and saw the chocolate around his face and stained his teeth. He laughed once and then stopped breathing. 'I look a mess!' His voice was rising.  
He dashed back upstairs and went straight into the bathroom and re-brushed his teeth. He then finally put his shirt back on and put just some plane black pants on.  
He looked in the mirror for five minutes wondering what to do with his hair. He ran his fingers through it pulling it back and added some product on it. Not enough to look greasy.  
When he was finally ready it him that he was going out with another guy. But not just another guy. Tyler Lockwood. The guy who he use to fight daily. The werewolf. The jock. The asshole. The babe magnet.  
Like clock work the door rang and his heart rate spiked. He could feel his heart beat against his ribs.  
He ran downstairs, almost breaking his neck on the stairs. He quickly put his shoes on before he ran to the door, smashing into it, making it rattle.  
He heard a faint laugh from the other side and his cheeks flooded with heat.  
**Oh shit.**  
He answered the door holding his breath.  
Tyler was standing there smirking at his feet. 'Hey,' he said looking me slowly up and down. I felt naked. 'Hi,' I tried to speak but only a noise came out from my throat. Man up.  
To my surprise, Tyler laughed and grabbed his arm. 'C'mon, Gilbert. I havn't got all night.  
The feel of his warm hand on my arm sent shivers up my arm. I finally let out the breath I had been holding in and smiled to myself.  
Tonight was going to be fun.

_**Okay, like I said I know this one was mega short but its just a little taster. I know I don't really deserve reviews but I'd love you of you did? :D**_


	6. A Date to Remember

_**Hey guys! So this chapter was hard to write. I had a whole different idea for this but when I began writing it, a better idea came along! I really hope you like this chapter, I'm kinda nervous about it. Anyway I hope you like it! This was the hardest one to write so far! Okay well I'll let you read now. xD**_

Chapter Six

We'd been driving for about thirty minutes now and I didn t see any sign of civilization. It was just forest on either side of us.

_Oh my God. Maybe he's gonna kill me._

He fooled me to come out with him so he can bury me alive! No. I just need to calm down.  
I leaned my head back and I had a perfect view of he crescent moon shining from the black trees. The sky was filled with millions of stars and there wasn't a cloud in sight.  
Well It would be a beautiful night to die on. About ten minutes later, Tyler's speed decreased and he pulled over into and drove into the woods.

My breathing stopped completely and I looked over at Tyler from the corner of my eye. He popped open the trunk of the car. He stepped out without even giving me a glance. 

**Oh shit!**

He's actually going to kill me. Maybe all of this thing that's been happening has been a plan so he could have this opportunity. It was a perfect plan. _I should of seen it coming._ Years of kicking each others ass's and he d finally had enough of it.

He shut the trunk and opened my door for me. He laughed when he saw my face.  
'Why do you look so worried, Gilbert?'

I stepped out of the car calmly. 'What? W-Why would I be worried? It s not like you re gonna kill me right? Hah. Right?'

Tyler just laughed and shut the passenger door.

I looked down and saw he was carrying a basket. _To keep my organs in!_

Jeremy **had** to laugh at himself for that one. Now that was stupid.  
Lockwood started walking into the woods.

'You coming? Or are you gonna just stand there alone in the dark all night?'

Jeremy laughed once but followed Tyler, cautiously looking around him. Turning his head in every direction to scan the area. He continued to walk, not really looking where he was going, until he smacked into something hard and almost toppled back.

'Shit!' He cursed quietly. A fucking tree. He didn t say anything knowing that if Tyler knew he walked into a tree that he wouldn t let him live it down.

'Ouch.' The tree spoke.

'Gah!' He said stepping back.

'Yes, Gilbert that was me.' He laughed and by the sound of the leaves, kept walking.

Very smooth, dumbass. He told himself. He followed the noise, unable to see anything.

'How much further are we gonna have to walk?' Jeremy asked, becoming even more nervous.

'We re not far away now,' A moment of silence 'Actually we re not far at all now.'

Soon the scenery was becoming clearer. The moon was lighting the area beautifully.

The first think I saw was the lake and how it mirror the ice white moon.  
The next thing I saw was a surprise.  
It was a table with two chairs on either side and a long white un-light candle in the mirror. From a short distance I could see the table had cutlery and two glasses.  
Then it hit me. We were having dinner. Under the stars.

Tyler got to the table first and he set down the basket and he took out an object from his pocket and light the candle. He then ruffled through the basket and placed what looked like a plate on either side of the table. They were covered in plastic wrap. He then brought out a bucket of ice from the basket and then brought out a champagne bottle and placed it into the bucket.  
He turned to me and shrugged.

'Are you going to eat dinner with me or not?' He shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked a rock away from his shoe. Tyler almost looked **nervous.**

I felt the smile creep on my face. I walked over to the table and sat down. Tyler did the same. The plastic wrap was steamy so I knew there was hot food underneath. I touched the plate gently and it was still hot.  
Lockwood had the champagne in his hands and was opening it carefully.  
After it was open he poured me a glass first and then himself, then setting it back in the bucket of ice.  
He didn t know what to do next. He licked his lips and then finally looked up at me.

'Tuck in.' He said simply and started to unwrap his meal.

I did the same and saw it was my favourite. Chicken parmesan. _How did he know that?_  
I grabbed my knife and fork and started to eat the delicious looking food.  
**Holy shit!** It was fucking amazing. The best I've ever had by far and I'd only had one bite.  
After a while of just eating Tyler began to speak.

'So where did you grow up?' He asked looking into my eyes.  
I couldn t help but laugh loudly.

'What the hell are you doing? You ve know me my whole life.' I had a hard time trying to stop laughing.

'C mon! This is our first date, act like we've never met each other before.' I stopped laughing and shook my head.

'Fine.' I play along, I picked up my glass a took a sip, 'I grew up in Mystic Falls.' Lockwood tried to act shocked.

'What a coincidence. So did I!'

I laughed and pretended to look shocked. 'Wow.'

The night went great. The two males were just talking while enjoying their meals. Laughing at each other. Just enjoying each others company.  
For desert they had Tyler's favourite, lemon cheesecake. His Mom makes it for him when she decides to cook.

They were there for hours, doing nothing and talking about everything. At about twelve-thirty, Tyler looked at his watch and smiled at Jeremy. We better get going, I know your Aunt and Elena get back tomorrow morning. Jeremy nodded and helped Tyler pack away everything. They were both disappointed that the night had to end but they'd had a great time.

The drive back was very quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Jeremy was having a hard time staying awake. When they finally arrived Tyler looked over to Jeremy to find him fast asleep in the seat. He looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake him.  
I gently leaned over a placed a hand on his shoulder and shook gently.

'Gilbert. Wake up, you're home.' I shook again and I finally got some response.

Jeremy's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes furiously. 'I'm home?' He asked sounding groggy.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face. 'Yeah you're home. C'mon I'll walk you to your door.'

I waited until Jeremy had walked around to my side of the car and then walked him up to his door. When they got there they just stood there, looking at each other.

'Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time.' I said with **100%** honesty. Tonight had been great. Probably the best date I've ever been on. No. It was the best date I ve ever been on. But I wouldn t tell him that.

'I'm glad.' A moment of silence followed.

'Well I'll guess I ll see you at school on Monday.' Jeremy nodded and smiled.

Tyler smiled back and leaned in, slowly keeping his eyes on Jeremy. Looking for any signal telling him to stop.  
When Jeremy didn't move, Tyler kissed him lightly on the lips. It was only a soft kiss.

Tyler took Jeremy's face in his hands a kissed slightly harder.  
Jeremy kissed him back, taking Lockwood's bottom lips in him. It was soft and gentle.  
Nothing that Jeremy would of expected from the jock.  
After what seemed like hours, they finally parted.

'Goodnight.' Tyler said simply and smiled.

'Night.' Jeremy responded and watched Tyler as he turned and headed back to his car.

He unlocked his front door and stepped inside, feeling eyes burn into the back of his head. He closed the door and leaned his head against it, basking in the kiss. He waited for the car engine to disappear before smiling widely and he skipped upstairs. He knew he was acting like a chick but right now he really didn t care.

_Tonight had been amazing._

_**Okay well I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought? **  
_


End file.
